My Absurd Love
by Surel
Summary: Menurut Naruto, cinta adalah sesuatu yang absurd, membingungkan dan sebagainya. Apa yang sudah dia alami dalam kehidupan cintanya?/One Shoot


Summary: Menurut Naruto, cinta adalah sesuatu yang absurd, membingungkan dan sebagainya. Apa yang sudah dia alami dalam kehidupan cintanya?

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

My absurd love By someone in somewhere (Surel cuma editor dan publisher)

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: typo(s), AU, Naruto's pov, kesalahan penggunaan EYD, dll

Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze aku biasa dipanggil Naruto oleh teman- temanku dan Naru- _chan_ panggilan khusus dari ibuku. Aku memiliki tinggi 165 cm, berat 60 kg, berambut pirang, berkulit agak kecoklatan dan mataku beriris biru sangat mirip dengan _T_ _ou_ _-_ _san_ ku. Oh ya, kuberitahu juga nama _T_ _ou_ _-_ _san_ dan _K_ _aa_ _-_ _san_ ku tercinta yaitu Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, mereka benar pasangan yang bahagia dengan sifat yang sangat mencolok perbedaannya, bahkan aku sendiri heran mengapa mereka bisa saling barsatu dengan diikat janji suci. Saat ini aku berumur 17 tahun dan bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School. Aku sekarang kelas 11 IPA 2.

Di sekolah bisa dibilang aku termasuk kategori mudah bergaul dan mudah akrab dengan orang lain, tetapi disini aku tidak bercerita betapa mudahnya aku bersosialisasi namun pengalaman seorang namikaze naruto menghadapi sesuatu yang absurd yang bernama cinta. Cinta? Cih apa itu? Dengan cuma 5 huruf saja terasa mudah diingat dan diucap namun begitu susah dipahami, menurutku sih yang tetapi menurut teman-temanku cinta merupakan hal yang terindah dalam hidup, begitu menyenangkan dan membuat semangat hidup naik berkali-kali lipat seolah kebahagia selalu bersumber darinya. Cinta? Kasih sayang aku tahu itu apa, _K_ _aa_ _-_ _san_ pernah bilang cinta itu tak bisa dirasakan dan dipegang dengan tangan namun bisa membuat semuanya berubah entah menjadi bahagia dan menderita. Yang aku tahu cinta itu absurd dan memuakkan. Kata _T_ _ou_ _-_ _san_ bahwa cinta itu berawal dari kata tertarik dan penasaran serta nyaman. Kamu tahu apa responku apa? Galau yang ada karena cinta, dimana kita memilih keputusan yang terkesan mudah namun sulit untuk menjaga sebuah komitmen, komitmen? Kalian tahu itu apa? Menurutku sesuatu yang benar mengikat dan memuakkan jika kita tahu seseorang yang kita cinta hanya lisan yang berikrar indah namun tindakan jauh dari harapan.

Masa-masa SMA banyak yang bilang masa yang indah, memang sih ada benernya namun tak semua itu aku rasakan, dimana aku bertemu sesorang gadis berambut indigo, berkulit putih susu, tinggi 160 cm dan berat 55 kg serta bermata lavender tanpa pupil yang bernama Hyūga Hinata. Terkesan aneh buatku namun yang aku herankan banyak yang menyukainya bahkan teman-temanku bilang dia itu seperti malaikat jatuh dari atap, ehh maksudku dari langit ketujuh. Dia yang sangat terlihat mencolok diantara teman-temannya membuat banyak pasang mata menatap penuh damba untuk memilikinya. Namun tidak berarti buatku yang sudah tersakiti karena ulahnya. Dia adalah anak kelas 11 IPS 1 dan idola anak IPS, banyak yang antri jadi pacarnya begitu juga teman-temanku yang bahkan terlihat mondar-mandir ke kelas IPS untuk melihat keindahahannya.

Selama ini aku tak pernah merasakan yang namanya tertarik pada yang namanya cinta dan malahan dihina serta dituduh tanpa bukti oleh seorang yang bagaikan malaikat menurut teman-temanku. Berawal saat aku menunggu bus di halte biasanya aku menunggu bus yang rutenya menuju ke sekolahku, aku melihat dia dibonceng oleh teman perempuannya dan turun di halte ini, aku tak tahu mengapa dia tidak melanjutkan langsung menuju ke sekolah melainkan turun di halte yang lengang ini karena hari masih pagi. Dia menghampiriku, bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi hanya aku di halte ini lalu dia mendekatiku dengan ekspresi wajah yang terkesan judes dan sinis bagaikan ingin memakan orang. Dia lalu berkata "Namamu Naruto kan?" , "Kamu dari konoha Junior High School kan?". Apa-apaan dia ini langsung bertanya seolah olah mengintrogasiku. Aku menatapnya tajam dan berkata "Benar semua, memang ada perlu apa denganku?". Dia lalu bertanya "Kau kenal Sabaku Gaara?", Sabaku Gaara setahuku kan anak 8F dan aku tidak mengenal akrab hanya pernah dengan namanya saja. "Iya aku tahu, terus kenapa?". Wajahnya memerah lalu menggeram dan berkata "Kau itu mata-mata dia ya? Kau memata-mataiku kan selama ini? Aku tak ingin mengenalmu dan menjauhlah dariku tak sudi aku melihatmu Naruto baka". Setelah berkata itu aku cuma cengo dan dia lalu segera naik ke boncengan lagi dan kulihat temannya berekspresi seolah muak dengan tampangku. Aku menghela napas kasar dan mengingat ingat apa aku pernah berbicara dengan Sabaku Gaara. seingatku tidak dan dia bilang mematainya, apa Sabaku Gaara itu mantannya atau apa, aku benar-benar pusing dan bingung memikirkannya. "Hay nak kamu mau naik tidak?" aku kaget ketika ada seseorang bapak yang memanggilku. Akupun langsung naik bus dan kulihat handpahoneku ternyata aku melamun hampir 15 menit. Aku langsung duduk dekat jendela yang terbuka agar aku bisa melihat pemandangan dan angin yang berhembus menerpa rambut dan wajahku, "Ahhh segarnya udara pagi tetapi mengapa juga aku dituduh dia kenapa tidak orang lain saja?"

Aku baru sadar pesona Hyūga hinata benar-benar mempengaruhi pergaulan di sekolah ini, aku sekarang sendiri, teman-teman dan semua orang melihatku seoalah ingin memukulku. Tak ada yang menemaniku saat ini banyak teman-temanku yang menghindariku. Jadi aku terpaksa ke belakang sekolah untuk menenangkan diri dan berdoa agar semua segera berlalu. Tetapi sayangnya semakin lama kelamaan aku sering dipukuli sekelompok laki-laki yang mengatasnamakan fans Si Hyūga yang membenciku. tetapi itu tak bertahan lama karena suatu hari dipergoki oleh guru BK dan akhirnya aku mendapat perlakuan khusus dari para guru karena sering terlihat banyak memar di sekujur tubuhku seperti habis berkelahi.

Sudah setahun aku dikucilkan dan dibenci oleh teman sendiri, aku bahkan tak tahu cara bagaimana harus membersihkan namaku yang tercemar ini, Hyūga Hinata benar-benar luar biasa pesonanya. Teman sebangku saja bahkan terkesan baik saat masalah pelajaran namun menghindar saat diluar itu dikarena dia takut dibenci teman-teman seluruh sekolah. Benar-benar pesona yang mengintimidasi seseorang yang dibenci Hyūga Hinata. Aku menghela napas kasar dan ini seperti limit dari kesabaranku yang selalu dikucilkan. Seperti biasa tempat favoritku adalah belakang sekolah yang sepi aku merenung dan menenangkan pikiranku yang kacau. Terdengar bel berbunyi lalu aku menyusuri koridor yang sepi, saat aku melewati kelas 11 IPS 1 kulihat Hyūga Hinata tertawa renyah bersama-sama fansnya dan terlihat begitu cantik dan imut, benar-benar sempurna tetapi tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya, hanya saja dia duduk ditengah-tengah pusaran fansnya, benar-benar bisa menjaga jarak dan tidak membuat iri fansnya. Kupercepat langkahku menuju kelas karena hari ini adalah hari dimana pengumuman kelulusanku dan hari esok sampai seterusnya adalah hari-hari terakhir aku sekolah di sini dan bebanku yang sangat berat ini akan segera berakhir, aku tersenyum ketika semua kelas 3 dinyatakan lulus saat ada pemberitahuan lewat speaker kelas.

Hari senin yang free untukku karena kelulusan telah aku dapatkan dan ingin kulanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi Konoha impianku. Aku tersenyum saat berjalan menuju halte tempat aku menunggu bus. Hari ini aku akan berkonsultasi dengan guru BK mengenai rencanaku tersebut. Aku langsung menyipitkan mata dan menajamkan penglihatanku ketika aku lihat seorang gadis berseragam sama denganku sedang duduk manis sambil mendengarkan musik, terlihat dari headset yang dia kenakan. aku berjalan mendekatinya dan aku benar-benar terkejut ketika gadis tadi yang aku lihat adalah Hyūga Hinata, seorang gadis yang menjadi sumber penderitaankuku selama ini. Aku duduk agak jauh denganya karena aku muak melihat wajahnya, benar-benar muak. Karena aku asyik berpikir mengapa dia datang ke halte sepagi ini dia sudah berada disebelahku dan menyapaku "H-ai na-r-ru-t-to! Lagi menunggu bus ya? Aku tersadar dan langsung menoleh kearahnya, dan aku berpikir mengapa dia menyapaku dan mananyakan hal yang tak penting sekali seperti itu. Aku menjawab "Hai ada urusan apa kau denganku?" Aku jawab dengan ketus. Kulihat dia terkejut dengan jawabanku lalu dia bilang sesuatu yang bahkan aku juga terkejut mendengarnya dari bibir mungilnya "Gomen, selama ini aku..." Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan tentunya aku tahu apa maksudnya. Aku lalu berdiri dan berkata "Tak perlu." sebuah jawaban ambigu dan aku lalu meninggalkan dia menuju bus yang telah datang. Aku duduk dan kutoleh ke arah halte, dia masih memasang wajah terkejutnya lalu menunduk. Entahlah aku tak peduli terlalu malas aku memikirkannya.

Rencanaku melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi berjalan lancar karena guru BK mendukungku dan nilaiku memenuhi kriteria untuk masuk jalur beasiswa. Benar-benar hari yang indah dalam hidupku. Akupun menyempatkan ke kantin sebelum pulang ke rumah karena ingin membeli susu kedelai kesukaanku dan ternyata aku dihadang Hyūga Hinata. Berawal dari wajahnya yang terhalang oleh poni kerena menunduk sehingga ekspresinya tak terlihat. "gomen jangan menghindariku terus aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucapnya. Aku terkejut dan menggeram karena aku muak dengan orang didepanku ini jadi aku refleks mundur dan berbalik arah untuk pulang, sudah tidak mood ke kantin. Tetapi aku terkejut lagi ketika ada tangan yang menarik tangan kananku, lalu aku menoleh dan menepis tangannya, "Jangan sentuh aku, aku mau pulang!" Entah karena terlalu kuat tepisanku Hyūga Hinata terjatuh duduk dan bilang aduh cukup keras, dia jatuh terduduk dan mulai nampak dia terisak, tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah dan mencoba mendekatinya tetapi naas fansnya yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakangnya dan langsung mengeroyokku serempak. Alhasil sekarang wajahku penuh memar dan juga tubuhku sakit semua, "Kau jangan mengganggu Hinata- _hime_ rubah laknat!" Setelah mereka pergi akupun mencoba berdiri namun rasanya benar lemas karena sakitnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, kulihat dengan mata kiri yang masih sedikit terbuka Hyūga Hinata melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku mengerti dan karena aku sudah tidak kuat menahan sakitnya akupun merasa pandanganku menggelap dan akhirnya aku merasa ini akhir hidupku yang penuh derita dan kepedihan serta kesepian tak berujung tak ada cahaya yang menerangi gelapnya jalan hidupku.

Aku merasa ada cahaya yang menyilaukan mengenai mataku, dan aku pun terbangun, "Dimanakah aku sekarang? Ahhh cahaya ini berasal dari matahari tenggelam, uhh badanku sakit semua rasanya tak bisa bergerak." Aku tersadar dari pingsanku ternyta aku berada di UKS sekolah dan aku lihat secara seksama lukaku banyak yang telah diobati dan diperban. Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang berbaik hati mau mengobatiku. Aku merasa kesemutan pada tangan kiriku dan aku coba gerakkan mengapa begitu berat, dan karena saking terkejutnya aku tak sengaja membangunkan Hyūga Hinata yang tidur ditanganku, "Kau sudah bangun ternyata, aku mengkhawatirkanmu tau aku kira kamu sudah tidak ada." Dan diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya. Uhh aku merasa bingung dan terenyuh. Dia memang benar-benar sempurna tetapi mengapa dia sumber deritaku. Aku pun menanggapinya dengan datar dan menganggapnya tidak ada lalu aku menoleh ke arah berlawanan karena aku muak dengan senyumnya. Hinata berkata "Gomen Naruto untuk selama ini." Aku masih diam tak menghiraukan karena sakitnya begitu menjalar tubuh dan hatiku ini, tetapi apa daya pendengaranku yang bisa bekerja dengan baik dan ini adalah kesialanku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak dan diajak berbicara dengan orang yang paling aku benci di sekolah ini. "Gomen aku sudah asal menuduhmu, dan tidak memberimu kesempatan mengungkap kebenarannya, aku benar-benar menyesal." Kata Hinata, aku mendecih menanggapinya menurutku sudah terlambat, "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas kesalahanku selama ini Naruto- _k_ _un_ , sehingga kau mau memaafkan aku." Dia memanggilku dengan suffiks _kun_ yang benar saja dan apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Seperti kesempatan emas untuk aku membalas dendam padanya selama ini karena pesonanya itu. Dan karena aku bingung akupun diam saja seoalah tak mendengar dan menggubris perkataanya barusan. "Aku berjanji akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan agar aku bisa kau maafkan, aku serius dan tidak bercanda, aku akan melakukannya sepenuh hati karena aku ingin kau tau kalau aku benar-benar menyesal." Ingin rasanya aku segera berdiri dan berjalan pulang tetapi tubuhku lagi tak berdaya dan sekarang dihadapkan pada persoalan yang rumit juga benar-benar sial. Pertama aku harus tenang, jangan ambil keputusan yang salah karena perempuan di sebelahku ini adalah sumber derita dan kesepianku. Hening itulah kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan kondisi saat ini. Dia menunduk seoalah tak berani melihatku dan aku yang menoleh ke arah lain karena aku menghindari bertatapan dengannya. Sakit yang terus aku rasakan bahkan akupun sampai merasa tak nyaman karena memar sekujur tubuh tetapi aku beruntung sampai tidak ada retak atau sampai patah tulang. Sebuah ide terlintas di benakku yang bahkan aku sendiri heran mengapa bisa muncul entah karena aku sudah 2 tahun merasakan penderitaan dan kesepian karena dikucilkan oleh teman-temanku. Bahkan sudah 2 tahun aku bermain dan mengerjakan tugas kelompok sendiri bahkan _handphone_ ku benar-benar sepi sampai pulsaku 300 ribu hanya untuk memperpanjang masa aktif nomberku. "Aku benar-benar menderita dan kesepian karenamu, seolah-olah kebahagian sangat jauh dariku bahkan aku merasa berjalan di jalan gelap tanpa ada cahaya yang menerangi jalanku, aku dikucilkan oleh teman-temanku sendiri karena mereka terobsesi denganmu, aku hanya jarum ditumpukan pasir yang hanya tercantum nama di absen namun tak ada yang menganggapku ada, kau tau rasanya seperti apa? 2 tahun! 2 tahun, coba kau bayangkan betapa tragisnya masa SMA yang dibilang paling indah oleh semua orang yang telah mengalaminya namun tidak berlaku bagiku, mungkin kesialan atau idemu sehingga aku tidak bisa menghindar darimu dengan cara tubuhku dibuat tak berdaya seperti ini sehingga kata menghindar darimu adalah istilah yang benar-benar mustahil." Diam terdiam dan terisak bahkan aku juga merasa lega dan kepalaku ringan namun dadaku sesak seolah aku ingin menangis meratapi betapa menyedihkannya hidupku ini dimana kebahagian adalah hal yang susah untuk kuraih dalam waktu dekat. Tak terasa air mataku menetes perlahan karena aku begitu lega menyampaikannya kepada sumber penderitaaku selama ini. Terisak itulah yang aku dengan dari telingaku dimana dia berkata ' _gomen_ _'_ berulangkali bahkan aku sampai tak bisa menghitungnya. Entah selama 10 menit dia mengucapkan gomen tanpa putus aku begitu terkejut dia langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di dadaku dan menangis sehingga aku bisa merasakan kemejaku basah dibagian dada serta terasa hangat akupun memejamkan mata seoalah ini adalah akhir dari masa-masa kelamku.

Setelah momen pengakuan itu akupun dijemput orang tuaku dan bahkan _K_ _aa_ _-_ _san_ ku menangis karena melihat keadaanku yang benar-benar tragis karena memar di sekujur tubuh, kulihat Hyūga Hinata bahkan memeluk _Kaa-san_ ku karena dialah yang menyebabkan aku bisa seperti ini.

Satu hal yang membuat aku bingung saat pagi harinya dirumahku. Mengapa Hyūga Hinata memakai kaosku dan tersenyum manis saat aku bangun tidur? Diapun hanya bilang, "Terkejut ya aku bisa disini? Simpan saja terkejutnya karena kau akan terkejut terus." aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku seolah aku tak mau melihat senyumnya.

1 bulan aku tertidur dikasurku karena ternyata ada retak dilutut kananku sehingga hari-hari aku habiskan cuma memejamkan mata yang tak bisa terpejam dan memikirkan betapa baiknya Si Hyūga Hinata yang merawatku setiap hari serta mengurus semua keperluanku masuk perguruan tinggi. "Kau sudah bangun rupanya, aku bawakan ramen kesukaanmu dan jangan pura-pura kau pejamkan matamu, tak akan berguna, camkan itu! Dia benar-benar hafal dengan kebiasanku. " kapan perban ini bisa dilepas aku rasa aku sudah sembuh dan aku bosan tidur terus." Meskipun dia sudah berubah 360 derajat tetapi aku tetap tak terkesan dengan sikapnya kepadaku, berbeda dengan _K_ _aa_ _-_ _san_ dan _T_ _ou_ _-_ _san_ ku yang malah dengan senang hati menyambutnya bahkan aku kadang merasa anak kandungnya siapa sih? Mengapa Si Hyūga ini tidur dirumah dan masak bersama _Kaa-san_ ku hampir setiap hari, apa dia tidak dicari oleh orang tuanya? Mengapa tidak _Kaa-san_ saja sih yang menyuapiku makan? Kenapa selalu si Hyūga ini? Perutku yang lapar mengalahkan egoku sehingga pasrah dengan keadaan adalah jalan terbaik.

"Naru-chan apa kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" _K_ _aa_ _-_ _san_ ku menginterviewku saat aku duduk manis menonton anime kesukaanku. "Tidak _K_ _aa_ _-_ _san_ , kuliah ada lagi lusa jadi aku ingi bersantai di rumah saja." jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arah _K_ _aa_ _-_ _san_ ku. "Hinata- _chan_ bilang kalau dia akan menginap disini dan mau bantu buat kue besok." _K_ _aa_ _-_ _san_ ku benar benar sudah diguna-guna oleh Si Hyūga, rasanya kenapa selalu dengan mudah mengizinkan dia melakukan sesukanya di rumahku bahkan tidur berdua denganku pun diperbolehkan. Apa _K_ _aa_ _-_ _san_ tidak tahu betapa aku benci sekali dengan dia yang seolah-olah menjadi cahaya dalam kehidupanku ini.

Ting tong..

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Itu pasti hinata- _chan_." Aku pun memutar mata tanda bosan dan malas menanggapinya.

"Silahkan masuk Hinata- _chan_ , aku sudah menuggumu."

"Iya _K_ _aa_ _-_ _san_ , aku jug sudah diizinkan sampai lusa disini oleh _T_ _ou_ _-_ _san_ ku."

Haah? Yang benar saja, pendengaranku tidak salah dengar bahkan orangtuanya mengizinkan. Memang apa sih hubungan orangtuaku dengan orangtuanya mengapa begitu akrab?

"Ohayou Naruto- _kun_ , bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Hm." Aku jawab seperti itu karena aku malas melihatnya ada dirumahku.

Bleetaakkk

"Kau tidak bisa lebih sopan, ha?"

Sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku yang benjol aku jawab, "Iyaa _K_ _aa_ _-_ _san_." Daripada diamuk oleh _K_ _aa_ _-_ _san_ , huuuh menyebalkan.

Semua terasa berbeda saat ini, dia Si Hyūga Hinata seperti memaksa menembus pertahananku tanpa lelah dan henti dan didukung oleh kedua orang tuaku, apa lagi orang tuaku bilang kalau Si Hyūga ini adalah menantu idaman meraka. Benar-benar menyebalkan menurutku.

Cinta saja aku tidak tau artinya, apa lagi berpacaran dan menikah, benar-benar absurd menurutku.

Cinta tak bisa datang dari ketekukan pendekatan, tetapi kenyamanan jiwa yang selaras.

Bahkan aku sempat bingung dimana ketika dia tidak menginap dirumahku. Malah dia terus menerus menelpon seolah mendengar suaraku itu wajib setiap harinya. Selalu menanyakan kabar dan sms dengan kesan sangat perhatian kepadaku.

Teman-teman kuliahku bahkan menyebutkan orang bodoh yang beruntung.

Bodoh dalam artian tidak mengenal cinta dan tidak peka level tinggi.

Beruntung dalam artian didekati perempuan yang mempunyai fisik dan hati bagaikan malaikat yang jatuh dari langit ketujuh yang merupakan dambaan semua pria di dunia.

Apa aku galau di kemudian hari?

Itu tentu Hinata- _chan_...(aku memanggilnya begitu karena ancaman dari kaasanku tak baik memanggil nama marga terus menerus lagiam dia menantu idaman kaasan)

Dimana Hinata- _chan_ memiliki banyak permintaan menjadi teman, kekasih bahkan istri.

Sebuah keputusan sulit aku ambil, akhirnya aku bertanya bagaimana keputusannya mengenai status dia dan aku yang tak pernah menganggap dia ada karena masa laluku yang terus membayangiku.

Satu jawaban simpel yang dia ucapkan bahkan terkesan yakin dan pasti yang membuatku merasa seyakin-yakinnya kalau dia benar-benar cahaya dalam kehidupanku dan balasan atas kesabaran juga ketabahanku dalam menghadapi kelamnya masa laluku.

"Aku pasti milikmu."

The end

Nah Reader-san! Silahkan berkomentar, jika ada kesalahan penulisan itu adalah salahnya editor (Surel) lah? Gomen gomen.


End file.
